


Will it stop?

by rapgodponyo



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band), Yuehua
Genre: M/M, Produce101, jinseobisnotdeadstopthatlies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapgodponyo/pseuds/rapgodponyo
Summary: Hyeongseob only craved hearing “It’s okay, you have suffered enough” for once in his life, even though he knew that this wish would never come true.This was not the world where people would sympathize with something like him.-----------------------A story about a boy that never dared to dream, but only held one hope inside his heart his entire heartA story about a boy that got anything he asked for, but did not know what he was longing for all the timeA story about a man that was scared to stand straight for a mistake he made in the pastA story about a love that should have not happened but was suppose to happen since their birth





	Will it stop?

**Author's Note:**

> As a hardcore Jinseob shipper this idea has been in my head since I saw this picture for the first time  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/8d/a4/ed/8da4ed39afaa8fd494def98e873aa21b.jpg  
> I don't know why, but he gives me a vampire vibe!!
> 
> Comments are loved!

People are craving for love. People are craving for affection.  
But Hyeongseob only craved hearing “It’s okay, you have suffered enough” for once in his life, even though he knew that this wish would never come true.  
This was not the world where people would sympathize with something like him.

The boy was a slave, or as the official name was, a maid.  
But everyone knew that the name ‘maids’ was only a cover to hide his real purpose.  
“Maids” were supposed to help, but Hyeongseob wasn’t supposed to help. He was supposed to serve and do as him commanded. This was his life. He was an orphan after all.

Orphans were seen as worthless by the society.  
Hyeongseob remembered being beaten up the first time on a public street really clearly. The boy had always been clumsy and one day he had bumped into a vampire.  
The vampire had freaked out and punched the young boy several times. People that saw that had joined the vampire and kicked him until his face was bleeding.  
There was this huge scar on the forehead of the currently black haired boy that remained from that day. The clumsy boy had tried to hide it multiple times already but it never worked.

So he stopped caring about this scar at all.  
After all, he had no one to impress anyway.

In order to understand Hyeongseob, you need to know the basics about his world.  
Vampires are ruling the world. Orphans are worthless because the rulers think that if parents give their child away, it should be reminded about how cruel humans can be.  
This was their revenge for the pain humans had caused them during the wars.  
A series of wars that vampires won in the end.  
This has been several hundred years ago, but the system hadn’t changed ever since.  
Nowadays humans had even forgotten the reason of this law. But they had excepted it. Maybe because they enjoyed seeing others suffering.

If a child was given to an orphanage the first thing is that the child gets a tattoo on its palm, so it would always be remembered what it is.  
And if you were an orphan, you had no chance or choice in life. With the 15th birthday orphans were brought to a market where they were sold. The price were supposed to cover the costs of raising this child. 

Hyeongseob never questioned why his world was like this. Growing up he was taught not to think but to obey. “Serve, obey, bow and repeat”, was the first sentence he remembered.  
“Serve, obey, bow and repeat.”  
“Serve, obey, bow and repeat.”  
“Serve, obey, bow and repeat.”  
In the orphanage he had befriended with some guys, surviving was easier when you had someone to lean on. But the boys knew that after their 15th birthday they would not get to see each other again. So every day they shared was a special one.  
Because with every passing day, a 15th birthday got closer.

It was Hyeongseob who turned 15 first. The day before a 15th birthday was always announced loudly, so no one could even dare to forget his birthday. The orphanage made sure of it.

“It’s time”, he said the night before his birthday.  
This would be the last time he’d be sitting with his two friends in one circle. Euiwoong cried terribly. Also Justin cried and the young boy never cried. Hugging them both he hid his tears. Being the oldest he was aware of his responsibility ever since they got close. He whipped their tears away.

“I will be fine. Keep in mind. Serve, obey, bow and repeat.  
I want to thank you both so much for the wonderful time I had with you.  
I don’t think I’d have been able to survive that well without you.”  
Hyeongseob did not shed a tear. He knew he had to smile, so that his friends wouldn’t feel helpless. He creased their heads. 

“I will be never able to forget you.  
Never.  
If we ever meet on the streets again, let’s smile at each other.”

This was the last thing he had told them.  
The next morning even before his friends had woken up he was taken away.  
He didn’t have the courage to wake them up only to say goodbye.  
He didn’t them to see the pain in his eyes.  
He was the oldest after all.

 

This had been four years ago.  
Hyeongseob was a 19-year-old boy that served at a vampire’s house.  
Actually it was not any vampire. It was the brother of their ruler.  
After being sold over 10 times since his 15th birthday he was glad to stay a bit longer in one place.  
A new place always meant learning rules. And Hyeongseob hated adopting to new manners. 

Why was he sold that often you wonder?  
Well, Hyeongseob was clumsy. And the family’s he had served for hated this.  
But luck was for the first time ever on his side.  
His new owner was called Kim Soohyun and as mentioned, he was the younger brother of the current ruler.

“Hyeongseob, we are getting some important visitors today. It’s my Hyung and I do not need to tell you, what might happen if you mess it up. Also his son will be there.  
After they arrive I want you to go to your room and stay there.”, his owner said one day. Hyeongseob bowed his head and nodded.  
“What do you want to eat?”, he asked as he thought of possible lunch options.  
“There will be blood tonight. Make sure to clean the glasses as good as possible.  
Hyung will provide the blood. Now leave and prepare the usual.”  
The boy left with deep bow and did what he was told to.  
“I wonder how the son will be like.” The boy thought.  
While cleaning the glasses his thought went to Euiwoong and Justin and tears had made its way in his eyes. He wondered how they were doing and if their places were good. He missed his friends. A lot.

… 

It was night when the ruler and his son came. 

Hyeongseob was standing at the front door in order to greet the important visitors.  
It had been an order from his master.  
Finally, the two visitors arrived and once they got out of the car, Hyeongseob bowed on his knees. He did not look up and faced the ground. 

“Good day, I welcome you in the house of Kim Soohyun. My name is Hyeongseob and I am to serve.”

This was the way he always had to introduce himself in front of people. 

When the boy felt a small air blast he got up and bowed once again before carefully looking at the visitors.  
But he was not prepared for what he saw.  
Beauty was not a word he could describe. Beauty or pretty were words he had only heard of but never really connected anything to. Well, until now.  
When he saw the boy his breath was taken away at the look of the vampire.  
Lowering his eyes, he pointed to the entrance.

“Master Kim is already waiting for you two.”  
“Thank you, Hyeongseob. You may take your leave.”

The orphan nodded until a wave hold onto him. “No, Dad, I want him to stay. He looks interesting. Why don’t let him stay?” It was the voice of an angel, if Hyeongseob could dare to express it like this. Looking confused and kind of scared at the two vampires Hyeongseob played with his fingers and looked for his owner. Or master. Whatever.  
The older male stared at him and chuckled. “He is really clumsy though, Woojin-ah. I cannot promise he won’t break anything. Thanks to him my self-control has improved a lot. I stopped counting on how many glasses he broke during his first days.“  
A small chuckle was heard. It wasn’t an evil chuckle like Hyeongseob had heard it several times before being hit. More was it a soft and almost warm chuckle. Looking back at the boy, Woojin(?), he saw the boy was laughing.  
When had been the last time that Hyeongseob had heard someone laughing.  
“Over four years ago”, a small voice in his head answered. Tears were starting to well up in his eyes and he blinked quickly making them away.  
“Master, I will take my leave now. I don’t want to disturb you and your visitors. Thank you, young Master for the offer, but I am not someone being worth your company. I am an orphan. My purpose is to serve.” He showed his palm. “If there is any way I can help you, I’d do it with pleasure. But you should not spend your time more than necessary with someone like me.” Looking for the short nod of his Master he bowed once again in front of the vampires. “A pity”, the young vampire answered. Hyeongseob knew, that he was demised now. So he left the three vampires and went into his small room and laid on his bed a certain picture being in his mind.

 

-Woojin’s point of view-

“So, he is the one? The one that was sold 10 times already? Why did you even buy him? His costs are probably by far bigger than his worth.”, my father said when we made our way into the kitchen.  
Honestly, I was also really surprised when Uncle Soohyun had announced that he’d get a slave. We all were. Uncle was not someone to enjoy others company, so why did he decide to get a slave? “I need help in this huge house. Cleaning can get pretty tired”, he had answered, but we were pretty aware that this was not his real intention.  
Of course, Dad knew who the slave of uncle was. He knew about anything that happened in the country.  
“How did he even manage to be sold 10 times in only four years? There is no one who managed to do this.” I nodded in agreement at my father. And who in his mind would even sell such a cutie? Honestly, the boy really looked interesting. The way he had hid his upcoming tears made me want to know about him.  
“I was looking for him for a long time already. That’s all I will say about this topic, brother.”  
Uncle Soohyun had been looking for this orphan? Interesting.  
I wondered who this boy was. Uncle Soohyun was probably the most rational person I knew.  
So who was this boy? I wondered how his blood might taste.  
Given by his looks his blood would taste like honey, sugar and pureness.  
Not my cup of blood but… You could always try, couldn’t you?


End file.
